


the joy in suffering

by Lincoln_still_sucks



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Inspired by Dexter, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Murder, Murder Kink, Sadism, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lincoln_still_sucks/pseuds/Lincoln_still_sucks
Summary: Hisoka wants to show Illumi the joy in taking an innocent life. Illumi is willing to learn.





	the joy in suffering

**Author's Note:**

> Me, writing a non sexual murder kink? More likely than you'd think. Also, can you tell I'm watching Dexter again? Because I can

Illumi held his hand over Hisoka's, that was gripping a decorated knife, leaning in closer to get a better view of their work. He peered over his partner's shoulder with the utmost fascination. It was Illumi's first kill off the job. He had trained to be an assassin from the moment he could walk, killed so many, but this felt special. This was  _ his  _ idea.

"Isn't it so pretty?" Hisoka cooed, with a smug little grin. Illumi could feel the corners of his lips twitch in what may have been a smile. Their victim had passed out due to fear a few minutes prior, but was still bound to the table for the sake of convenience. She was a young woman, in her mid twenties, no living family, minimal friends, an unimportant job. By all means, an expendable human for Illumi's purposes. Her pretty hair fanned out over the table, brown locks draping over the edges. Her hair smelled nice, like apples and brown sugar. There was so much life in her, it delighted Illumi to drain her of it. 

"Yes, it's lovely." Illumi replied plainly, in a tone that betrayed his wonder. He leaned heavily against Hisoka's back. What was this feeling? Something felt hot in the pit of Illumi's stomach, coming in sickeningly sweet waves of sensation. His aura was thick and suffocating, matching a common one of Hisoka's. 

"Are you ready, Illu?" Hisoka asked, flexing his wrist holding the knife. Illumi just nodded, holding tighter to Hisoka's hand. Hisoka was like a cat, playing with his prey, who had just woken up at the feeling of a blade gently dragging across her throat. Her breath came out in huffs, eyes suddenly blown wide with panic. 

"Please, don't, I want to live, please," She pleaded, but Hisoka nor Illumi listened. Tears slipped down her cheeks, as Hisoka dug the knife ever so slightly against her carotid artery. He smiled wickedly. The woman struggled helplessly against her bonds. 

"See, Illu, you have to play with them. They're no fun if you show them mercy." Hisoka explained, excitement creeping into his voice. Illumi's breathing grew heavy, and forced. Something about this stirred something delightful in Illumi's lust addled brain. 

"I would let you do it, but I know you. You're too kind to your victims. You have to make them work for death," Hisoka looked back at Illumi, who just stared at the woman. Thin beads of blood bloomed on her throat, where Hisoka previously held the blade.

"Please, I'll do anything, let me go," The woman sobbed, so much fight left in those warm brown eyes, and it was nothing short of orgasmic to watch her struggle. 

Illumi couldn't focus on anything but the blood lazily trickling down the sides of her throat, onto the table, and the sound of her desperate pleas. It was blurring together, fueling his weird, sadistic pleasures. Hisoka dragged the blade further down, down to her chest, right over her heart. 

"I would just rip her heart out, but I just had my nails done today. I couldn't waste a good manicure on such an easy target." Hisoka stated like it was the most normal thing in the world. It  _ was _ the only normal thing for Hisoka, in a world full of unpredictability. A human will always die, no matter how hard they try not to. It was the only consistent fact of life.

Illumi bit back an involuntary sound, trying his best to remain unphased. There was a moment in which Hisoka decided their victim was boring, and quickly slit her throat. At first, blood gushed and poured as she let out her last choked, sputtered sobs. Illumi couldn't help it, he let go of Hisoka's hand, and dipped his fingers in the mess. He coated his fingers in the warm fluid, before stepping in front of Hisoka. He turned to face him, and dragged the blood covered fingers over Hisoka's cheek. 

"Is somebody excited?" Hisoka asked, sounding absolutely delighted. He grasped Illumi's jaw, and pulled him into a desperate kiss. There was nothing romantic about it, just pure, carnal desire. Illumi had never been kissed, so he just let Hisoka do whatever he wanted. Illumi felt like he was being devoured by a hungry beast, all teeth and desire. It was fucking amazing.

Hisoka broke away, and smiled at Illumi. He could have practically melted under that gaze of Hisoka's, Illumi's breath caught in his throat. Hisoka let go of Illumi. 

"I'll help you get rid of her body, and I'll be on my way. I have to meet with somebody," Hisoka said, which quite honestly was just wildly disappointing. Illumi wanted Hisoka to fuck him, to quell the building desire in his gut, not to just leave him to take care of himself. Bastard. Illumi would get revenge one way or another. 

**Author's Note:**

> There's a special place in hell for me, and it's where all the writers burn


End file.
